The Gem of Hope
by justsmile17
Summary: "Can I ask you a question, Mr. Flickerman?" A smile hovered around her lips as she leaned forward, captivating her audience. "What would you do for the one you love? That one person who makes you believe, makes you hope that there's something...more than this. Would you lie? Steal? Willingly sacrifice yourself so that person has even the slightest chance to live? I would. I am."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Hunger Games related. Only my OC's.**

Gemma stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her modest white ruffled dress. It had a high neck and fell down to her knees. She had left her long red hair down to dry into its natural curls before taking two small sections of hair by her temples and braiding them to the back of her head where she connected it with a small white clip. Finally, she completed her outfit with a pair of white flats.

She knew what she looked like. With her big green eyes, the white dress and the hair, she was the very picture of innocence. It didn't matter that she was 18 years old and 5'7", which was pretty tall for a girl. She of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving. But there was nothing she liked more then being underestimated. Most people knew who she was, and if they didn't they certainly knew her last name. Whitley. Daughter of Conway Whitley, winner of the 51st Hunger Games.

Gemma sighed. Everything was so different now. It was Reaping day and for the first time since she was 12, her father wasn't going to be there, giving her moral support. It never mattered that he was always emotionally distant from her or that he had his own issues. Several of them in fact. She always felt closest to him on Reaping day. He knew what she would be going through, having been through it all himself. It was a little strange that her name hasn't been picked yet. Normally children of the victor's get chosen just to show everyone that if they do end up winning, they weren't completely safe.

Sighing again, Gemma pushed away her insecurities. So much had changed in the past year, the biggest being in herself. She was taking charge of her life and her fate. All she had to do was get through this last Reaping and then she could really start making a difference.

"Gemma?" A small voice asked, knocking on the door. She looked up into the mirror and saw a small boy with sun-streaked blonde hair and hazel eyes standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kai," she smiled, turning around and beckoning him to come in. "You look very handsome." He was wearing a stiff blue long sleeve shirt, a pair of khaki colored pants and black shoes, all courtesy of the orphanage in which they both now live. For a moment she felt a flash of terror run through her, but she buried it before it could be shown on her face. Kai had just turned 12 two weeks ago, which meant that his name was put into the reaping bowl for the first time this year. He was just a boy; she didn't think he'd have it in him to do what was necessary to survive. And she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died.

Gemma remembered when she found Kai. It was a particularly cold winter and he was a very small boy of three.

_Gemma stood at her bedroom window, one hand pressed against the glass as she looked down at the ocean waves crashing angrily against the shore. She was supposed to be getting ready for bed, but she knew that she could drag it out just a little bit longer. As she looked out the window, a small dark shape moved out of the corner of her eye. Gemma peered closer, her nose practically flat against the glass as she tried to make out what it was._

_ When she saw it was a little boy, her eyes widened. She debated for about a half a second before flying downstairs and out the back door, running for the beach. Noticing that the boy's eyes had widened in fear at the sight of her, Gemma slowed down, approaching him cautiously._

_ "Hi," Gemma smiled, eyes looking him over curiously. She may have been only 9 years old, but she saw the way his ribs protruded and dirt and grime stuck to every inch of his body. His blonde curls were a tangled mess. "What's your name?" Gemma paused. She continued undeterred when he didn't respond. "My name is Gemma. I live in that house over there." She pointed to show him. "Do you want to come in? My daddy can make us some hot cocoa!"_

_ The little boy looked from her eager face down to her outstretched hand, before hesitantly taking it into his own._

_ Gemma's face split into a wide grin. "I told you my name," she said as she started walking back. "What's yours?"_

_ "Kai Herring," he whispered softly._

Gemma and her father took him in that night, and he stayed with them ever since. He didn't remember anything before that night, where he came from or who his parents were. All he remembered was his name. Gemma and her father looked, but there was no one named Herring in District 4. Kai was a sweet, caring boy and she knew that if he were picked, it would be his death sentence.

This was only his first year, she remembered, pushing the matter from her mind. What were the odds of him even being picked?

Kai made a face, pulling at his collar nervously. "It itches," he complained. "Why do we have to get so dressed up for anyway? It's not like their picking us based on what we wear."

"I dunno, kiddo," Gemma replied, kneeling and pulling his hands back down to his sides. "That's the way it's always been done."

"We really need a new tradition," he muttered.

She gave a light laugh. "I agree. I can see it now – The 74th Annual Hunger games, 24 tributes chosen to see who could eat the most. There'd be steaks, cookies, fish, pasta, cakes-"

"Cinnamon rolls! With icing!" Kai added, grinning and getting into her fake story.

"Obviously! And chocolate… lots of chocolate."

"I think you would win that one."

Gemma's jaw dropped as she pretended to be offended, but ending up smiling as she noticed the teasing glint in his eyes. "Are you calling me fat?" She gasped. "Take that back!" She made a swipe for him, which he dodged easily with a giggling shriek.

"Never!" He cried, still laughing as she chased him around the room. "You once ate a whole cake.. and it wasn't even your birthday!"

"That was one time, dad made me miss dinner!" Finally she snagged him around the waist and picked him up, his legs bicycling in the air. "Take it back, you little cretin!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" He shouted, wriggling as she started tickling him. She loosened her arms and let him escape her grip. Still grinning, he playfully pushed her away, smoothing down his ruffled hair. As she watched, his smile slowly faded.

"Kai?" Gemma frowned. "Are you- oh!" She looked down in surprise as Kai threw his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach. Stupefied, she rested a hand on his head, playing with his golden curls. "What is it, Kai?"

"Thank you," he whispered. She waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"For what?"

"For always making me feel better. For finding me. For never letting anything bad happen to me."

Her frown deepened as his sorrowful tone. "What's this all about Kai? You're my family, of course I'd never let anything happen to you."

He shrugged, finally pulling away. "I don't know I just have this feeling.." He shrugged again. "It's gone now though." They were both silent at the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs. It was time and they both knew it.

"Right," Gemma nodded, planting a kiss on Kai's forehead. His words were pushed to the side as thoughts of the Reaping took over. "I'll make dinner tonight. Deal?" Anything to help him realize that he would be coming home tonight. Alive and safe.

Kai nodded excitedly, still smiling as he left the room and followed the other orphans to the center of town where the Reaping would take place. They joined the hundreds of silent children and worried parents to town, knowing two children, one boy and one girl would most likely never be coming home. As the children line up to get their blood taken, Gemma takes a quick look around.

It is all so familiar – the roped off sections where the children stood according to their ages. The large gray stage, the huge television screen and the intimidating Peacekeepers in the white uniforms and helmet, guns held ready in their hands. It was all so bleak and plain, yet it was the cause of nightmares all around Panem.

Gemma received a variety of looks as she waited on line behind Kai. Some were sympathetic, knowing her past. Others were resentful because she had grown up in the Victor's Village with her father. Still others gave her encouraging, hopeful nods because she knew she was more privileged then most and did her best to correct the balance, buy food and supplies she didn't need to distribute the money around, and giving away food and clothing. Kai on the other hand, was the town's angel. Everyone knew him and loved him since the time Gemma had first found him. He had a way of capturing people's hearts.

He dutifully stuck out his finger as the bored person behind the desk stuck him and scanned his name with the hand held scanner. When Kai stepped to the side, he looked back at her one more time. She winked, stifling a laugh as he tried to copy her, except he ended up just squeezing both his eyes shut for half a second. Gemma watched as he made his way over to the 12-year-old boys section, barely feeling the prick of her finger.

Gemma stared out at the ocean after she was herded into her section, watching the calm waves along the beach. The ocean could always make her relax. From the time she was a small kid she could remember falling asleep to the gentle sounds of the waves crashing on the beach. Even now, at most people's most stressful hour, she could feel the tension leave her shoulders. That was until she caught sight of the Peacekeepers patrolling the rooftops, sniper rifles in their hands. A constant reminder that District 4, her home, was under the control of the Capitol. One wrong move and it was punishable, sometimes by death.

At that moment, the doors of the building behind the stage opened and Mayor Burtree stepped out, along with Aqua, District 4's escort and its mentor, Finnick Odair. Gemma rolled her eyes as a number of girls sighed happily upon seeing him. Any one of them could be picked to die soon and they were thinking about how good-looking he was. They weren't wrong, of course, but Gemma also knew how cocky and annoying he could be.

She snapped back to attention as Aqua stepped up to the microphone, wearing a ridiculous blue pantsuit that matched her hair and her 6-inch platform heels. She would never understand the fashion sense in the Capitol. "Welcome, members of District 4 to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Aqua paused for a moment allowing her cheerful voice to echo as she waited for the brief smattering of applause to die down. "Before our lucky lady and gentleman are chosen, we have a special video brought to you, all the way from the Capitol!"

As one, everyone turned their heads to the large screen. "_War… terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that disrupted our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that loved them. Fed them. Protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace. Heartfelt, sorely won. Our people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. And changes were needed. We swore as a nation that we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up a tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death and a pageant to honor and courage and patient sacrifice. The victor bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This was how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future_."

Gemma listened to the deep voice, her hands clenched into fists to stop her body from shaking with rage. That moronic video, with its fake scenes of happy families laughing and holding hands was so ridiculous she was surprised nobody laughed. Everything about it was fake. Yes, the victor was bathed in riches, but it came at the deep price of becoming a murderer. The Hunger Games is not held every year to remind them of what their ancestors did wrong. It's to remind everybody that the Capitol is in control. That they have the power to send children into a dangerous, terrifying arena where they have to slaughter each other in order to survive. It's absolutely barbaric.

"The boys first this year, I think!" Aqua said happily before walking over to the bowl and digging around in it. _It's his first year, it's his first year, please, oh please, it's only his first year…_ Gemma found herself repeating in her head. Aqua staggered back over the mic, slowly opened the slip of paper and read, "Kai Herring."

A hysterical giggle escaped Gemma's mouth before she could clamp down on it, but only the few people around her heard it over the low murmurs of dissent. Almost everyone knew that he had just turned 12, and by the sounds of it, people were not happy. Gemma was vaguely aware of the Peacekeepers shifting closer to the crowds, tightening their grip on their guns. The boys in Kai's section slowly parted and suddenly she was able to see him. Four Peacekeepers marched over to him, surrounded him and began ushering him up to the stage.

Kai looked back through them and looked at Gemma, his eyes wide with bewilderment and terror. Her heart was pumping desperately in her chest and she actually had to force herself not to run up to the stage and snatch him, to escape safely into the woods where no harm would come to him, where she could protect him.

It was ironic, really. To be so close to ending everything, to escape this one last Hunger Games, and then have it completely fall apart. She knew she had her own duties, but at that moment it didn't matter. None of it did except for Kai, the only family she had left. She knew her father never wanted her to go through what he had to. But what would you do to protect the person you loved? The person who made you want to fight for a brighter and better future? She knew the answer before she had even finished asking herself the question. She would give up that future, her future, to ensure that he would live to experience his own.

"Fabulous!" Aqua cried, resting one hand on Kai's shoulder. Gemma's throat burned when she saw him struggle to wipe his face blank, to not show the emotions that he was feeling. Her grown little man. "And now for the ladies-"

The words were barely out of Aqua's mouth when Gemma shouted in a loud, clear voice. "I volunteer. I volunteer as the female tribute." Shocked, Aqua peered down at the crowd as the murmurs began again.

Hundreds of faces turned her way as she pushed her way through the crowds and walked up the middle aisle without even waiting for the Peacekeepers to escort her. She caught sight of the camera zooming in on her face, a mask of cold determination as she marched up the steps and over to Aqua. Her gaze flickered to Kai, who looked slightly relieved but a whole lot more worried. She sent him a reassuring wink before putting her mask back on.

"And what's your name, dear?" Aqua asked, still looking a little thrown.

"Gemma Whitley." She watched with mild fascination as Aqua's blue eyebrows rose up to her equally blue hair. Obviously she recognized Gemma's last name.

"Fabulous!" She cried again. "Ladies and gentleman of District 4, I give you this year's tributes, Kai Herring and Gemma Whitley!" No one clapped. Not a single person. Aqua waited another moment, a moment too long and it was starting to get awkward. She cleared her throat. "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" With that last bit of cheer, Aqua ushered Gemma and Kai into the building, where the door shut behind them with a resounding snap.

**Review please! Feedback and criticism is much appreciated whether you love it, hate it, or are only mildly interested! Suggestions are welcome.. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two tributes didn't even have a chance to talk to each other before Peacekeepers stepped in between them and basically shoved them into separate rooms. Another irony. The only person Gemma would want to say goodbye to is in the other room.

Sighing, Gemma looked around the small room, taking in the small couch and chairs in the corner. It was a small, yet expensive room, probably because the tributes were only here for a couple minutes to say goodbye. Not that she had anyone to say goodbye to. She sighed again, moving to the window to look out at the ocean. She wondered what her father would think. Would he be proud that she's trying to protect Kai? Or disappointed that after all his hard work and training she was going to die?

A knock came at her door. Shocked, she turned around and stared at it. Who could that possibly be? The door opened and a Peacekeeper stepped in. "You have three minutes," he said, moving to the side to let the man behind him in and the shut the door.

"Mayor Burtree," Gemma said, completely confused. "No offense sir, but what are you doing here?" He was a heavier man in his 50's, with black hair streaked with gray, brown eyes and a thick mustache.

He gave Gemma a sad smile. "Is it really so shocking that someone wants to say goodbye to you?" When she didn't look convinced he continued. "Your father and I were never friends, exactly, but I respected him for what he went through. What you did was brave, and I'm sure he would be very proud of you."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"I know your mother would be." Gemma's gaze fixed to a point somewhere to the left of the mayor's head. She never talked about her mother. Ever. Burtree sighed. It seemed to be the theme of the day. "I just wanted to tell you that District 4 is behind you and Kai. No one expected him to get picked."

A strange feeling spread through her. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Gemma Whitley." He sent her one more shaky smile before leaving the room. 'District 4 is behind me.' Nice, she thought sarcastically. No pressure at all. It didn't matter though. From here on out anything she did, any decision she made, was for Kai.

Finally, she was allowed to leave the room. She had just barely stepped out when Kai threw himself on her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "You would be one of those idiots who volunteers for the Hunger Games," he mumbled into her dress, his voice tight with emotion.

She hugged him back just as tightly. "I couldn't just let you have all the fun," she teased, grinning at his choked snort.

"You're insane."

"Insanely good-looking," She spouted automatically.

He snorted again. "Alright, Gem, you can let go now. You're crushing my cookies."

"Cookies?" She let go of him, looking down and noticing a clear bag tied with a blue ribbon. "Who gave you cookies?"

"Madame Foster."

"Hm. She always did have a soft spot for you."

"Congratulations tributes!" Aqua tittered, wobbling over to them with a huge smile on her face. Everybody say their goodbyes?" They nodded. "Fabulous! There's a car waiting out front for us."

Aqua began walking but Gemma stopped Kai and knelt in front of him, pretending to fix his collar. "Head up now Kai," Gemma instructed gently, smoothing out the frown lines on her forehead with her finger. "Eyes straight ahead, don't let them see your fear. Let's do Conway proud, shall we?" He nodded gravely, causing Gemma's heart to give a painful lurch. _He's only 12. He shouldn't have to lose his innocence so soon._

"Well?" Aqua asked, just now realizing that they weren't following her. "What are you guys waiting for?"

Four Peacekeepers immediately surrounded the pair and off they marched, following Aqua back out of the building. The doors opened and Gemma blinked, blinded by the flashing of bulbs as both regular cameras and video cameras were shoved in their faces. Kai wordlessly slipped his hand into Gemma's who squeezed it tightly without looking down at him.

The Peacekeepers roughly tried to shove the cameramen away as they kept marching, but there were too many. "Kai! Gemma! Look this way!" They shouted, pushing closer. One got through the cracks and made a move to grab Kai's arm. Gemma turned her head and her eyes met the cameraman's. They were ice cold, warning him to keep his distance, daring him to see what happens if he took another step. The man's eyes flickered nervously and he stopped. The whole incident took less then a second and Gemma turned her head and kept walking towards the car.

Thankfully the car ride was short. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. Kai kept fidgeting in his seat, but Gemma didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. So many different emotions were running through her at the moment she didn't know which one to focus on. Anger at the unfairness of the Reaping and the Games, determination to get Kai through this nightmare alive, and maybe just a hint of sadness that she was going to die.

When the car pulled up to the long silver train, there were even more photographers waiting for them. Aqua stopped Gemma and Kai on the steps to the train for a few seconds so they could get more pictures and then let them escape.

Gemma went around Panem a few times with her father during his appointed duties as a Victor, and the trains were the same as they were then. Expensive, elaborate and totally over the top. Aqua shows them their rooms, which are identical with a bed, dresser and bathroom. She brightly explained that all their clothes are in the drawers and that they should go and freshen up before they eat. Kai and Gemma shared a glance before they were ushered into the separate rooms.

Gemma jumped in the shower right away, slowly washing herself as she tried to imagine all the day's worries being swept down the drain. It wasn't working; her mind kept torturing her with a montage of Kai - happy Kai, sad Kai, thoughtful Kai, tired Kai – then her stomach would clench and she'd think of ways to keep him safe in the arena. Should she go for a weapon and supplies, or should she take Kai and hightail it out of there to get a head start on the others? Should they make alliances? And with who? What are the other tributes going to be like? Will she be able to do what's necessary to survive?

Growing frustrated with herself, Gemma slammed the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. She dressed in a long sleeved blue turtleneck cashmere sweater and loose black pants, brushing out her wet hair into a loose side braid. She slowly picked up her dress and folded it, placing it on the dresser next to her bed along with her flats. Next she very casually flicked through the clothes and the dresser examining the clothes and shoes. Everything was perfectly in its place and it was even color coordinated.

Gemma debated counting to see how many outfits there were, just to keep stalling but decided against it. Kai already worships the ground Finnick Odair walks on; she really doesn't need any crazy ideas planted in his head for the Games. Gemma left her room and traveled down the hallway, finding the dinner compartment with ease.

Kai and Finnick looked up as she slid the door open. "'Emma!" Kai cried, with his mouth full, one hand holding an éclair and the other a cinnamon roll. "'ook! Shinnuhman rolls!" Gemma sent a glare to Finnick who was watching Kai with an amused look on his face. His widened his eyes innocently when he caught her look.

"Alright Kai, how many have you had?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh oh," Finnick said in hushed tones, _just_ loud enough for her to hear. He leaned forward, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "She's raising the eyebrow, Kai. You're in troubleee," he sang. Kai swallowed loudly.

"Shut it, Odair. And no more for you Kai."

"Hey!" He protested when she snatched his cinnamon from his hands as she walked past him to her seat. She grinned, closing her eyes with delight as she took a huge bite.

"Never get in the way of Gemma and her sweets. You might lose a finger." Kai muttered under his breath.

Gemma choked on her cinnamon roll as Finnick burst out laughing. Kai watched Finnick laugh with a surprised yet pleased expression on his face. "They should make that part of the Games!" He said excitedly. "How many people will Gemma Whitley take down in order to get to the table of desserts. We'd definitely win then!"

Gemma finally got her breath back. "That's the second time today you made fun of my eating habits, Kai." He just grinned at her. She didn't have the heart to even pretend to get angry. "Really, Odair, would you get off the floor and stop crying? It wasn't that funny."

"It was though," He said, wiping tears from his face. "It's so totally true."

Kai watched the two of them with a happy look on his face. "It's almost like we're still at home," he broke in. Without meaning to, Kai had sobered the bickering pair with just a sentence. Gemma could see why he would say it. When Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games he was just 14 years old when he moved to the Victor's Village, which would have made Gemma about 4.

She was the annoying kid who was always around when you didn't want her to be. When Finnick returned from the games he was quiet and moody, usually staying in his house for long periods of time. Gemma was too young to understand what he went through, but she was never scared of him when he snapped at her. When Finnick turned 18 he spent most of his time in the Capitol, only coming home a couple times a year and that was mostly to see Annie Cresta, another Victor. When he was home though he made time to see Kai, which she appreciated because she could see how it might be annoying to hang out with someone half your age.

Gemma's eyes met Finnick's and she saw a flash of pain in them – he knew that he would be losing at least Gemma or Kai… maybe even both of them.

"Where have you been Finnick?" Kai asked in the following silence. "You missed my birthday!" Gemma helped herself to some roasted goosling, mashed potatoes and fish wrapped in green lettuce leaves, only half listening to the answer.

"I had places to go," Finnick answered, leaning back casually in his chair. "Ladies to see." He said this one with a wink and Gemma looked up from her plate long enough to send him a narrowed eyed glare. Unfortunately a glance at Kai showed that he was hanging on Finnick's every word, his eyes wide with adoration.

Fucking Finnick Odair with his ridiculous good looks and flirty charm. Annie, poor Annie Cresta sat at home waiting for Finnick to come back. People said she turned mad after she won the Games, but Gemma knew better. She'd seen some horrible things and that was bound to effect you. When somebody's different from everyone else theyre mad. Weird. A freak. People are scared of what they don't understand. For the longest time Gemma was convinced that Finnick returned Annie's feelings, but then she'd see pictures and videos of him with all those women and she grew angry that he was just playing her. One of the reasons you don't trust good-looking men. They have silver tongues and can make you believe everything.

"I got you a present though," Finnick said, interrupting her pissed off musings. Kai's smile lit his face as he reached eagerly for the small present wrapped in blue paper. He ripped it open gasping with delight. It was a beautiful bracelet, every few strand was a different color. "I collected Altin Basak from each of the 12 districts. It's the strongest strands ever made and I weaved them together myself." That in and of itself was amazing. Finnick was great at that kind of stuff.

"Thanks, Finn!" Kai cried excitedly. "This is awesome!" Finnick's smile was so big Gemma thought his face was going to break in half.

Aqua came bustling in at that moment. "Are you guys still eating? C'mon they're showing the tribute selection in five minutes!" As fast as she came in, she hustled right back out.

Kai started to run after her but paused, looking back at them. "Aren't you guys coming?" He frowned.

"We'll be right there, Kai," Gemma sent him a reassuring smile. He hesitated a moment longer before going into the other room. Gemma swung her gaze back to Finnick, dropping her smile. "Alright, Odair, whatever plans you have brewing in your head for these Games, get rid of them. From now on, any decision you make is with the intention of Kai's survival."

Finnick tried to make light of her serious tone. "I never liked you much anyway-"

"No!" She shouted, standing, slapping her hands down on the table as fury ripped through her at the smirk on his face. "_You do not get to make jokes_. This is Kai's life we're talking about, Odair," she hissed, making a conscious effort to be quieter. "If you're not going to help me, then I'll do it by myself."

Finnick's eyes lost his twinkle and his jaw was set. "Are you quite done? Good. Sit down and shut up." Breathing heavily, Gemma slowly sat down. "You know I love that boy just as much as you do, and of course I'm going to do everything in my power to help him. But I will not give up on you, Gemma Whitley. If I have a chance to save your life during the Games, then I will do it."

Glaring again, she huffed. "Fine_._ But if it comes down to choosing between me or Kai, you choose him."

"Okay," he nodded.

"_Promise me_," she whispered, hating the hint of desperation that leaked through her voice.

His eyes grew sympathetic and understanding, which she hated almost as much as pity. "I promise."

Kai sent her a worried looked as she came in and sat down next to him, but thankfully Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games, came on the screen. His hair and suit were blue this year, just a shade darker then Aqua's who mumbled something obscene under her breath. Gemma had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Good evening citizens of Panem!" Caesar greeted with his ever-present smile. "24 new tributes were chosen today to compete for the honor to be a Victor in this years 74th annual Hunger Games. Without further ado, here are the Reaping Ceremonies from each of the 12 districts."

District 1 was first, naturally, and the camera panned out over the crowd. Not one of them looked hungry or poor. They were all healthy and fit and dying to volunteer. For the guys there was a boy named Marvel and for the girls a blonde named Glimmer, both of who volunteered. _Seriously_, who named these capital people?

From District 2 a short girl with cruel, piercing eyes volunteered. Gemma's jaw dropped as a huge, monstrous blonde boy sprang forward to volunteer, a confident, cocky smirk on his lips as he stalked up to the stage. Shit, shit, shit. She shared a glance with Finnick. This guy could be trouble. Strong, good-looking and confident, this hulk of a boy just made Gemma's job that much harder.

District 3's tributes didn't make any impression on her and she saw her own reaping without really paying attention. District 6 and 8 looked particularly scared and weak and District 10 had a tribute with a crippled foot. District 11 had another huge male tribute, and Gemma found herself fervently hoping that District 2 and 11 take each other out. A small twelve-year-old girl was also chosen, her dark brown eyes wide with fear and confusion. Gemma couldn't help but think of Kai. District 12 was by far the most interesting. At first another 12 year old girl with adorable blonde pig tails was chosen, but as she was walking to the stage an older girl with brown hair ran forward, her voice tight with fear for her sister as she volunteered. Their escort was clearly flustered as the girl, Katniss Everdeen stood on stage. There was brief laughter as Haymitch, drunk off his ass, fell face first off the stage. After the blonde boy was chosen, tears streaming down his face, every citizen in District 12 put three fingers to their lips and raised them in the air, the entire area dead silent.

"She could be a potential problem," Finnick muttered, watching the progress on the screen. "Loyal. Self-sacrificing." He sent Gemma a look as he said that last bit but she didn't notice – Kai had just let out a yawn so big his jaw cracked.

"Bed," she said immediately, pulling Kai to his feet. For once he didn't protest. "You stay here," she pointed to Finnick.

"What happens after tonight, Gem?" Kai asks with another yawn after he changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth.

Gemma pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in tightly into a cocoon, just the way he likes it. "Well we should get to the Capitol around noon tomorrow, and then we meet our stylists and we have our chariot ride. Then we train for three days, have our session with the Gamemakers," Gemma said this part quickly so he wouldn't fixate on it. "After that is our interview with Mr. Flickerman and then… it starts," she said with a sad smile.

He blinked up at her. "An interview? Like on TV?"

Gemma nodded, softly brushing his blonde curls off his forehead. "Don't worry about it now though Kai. Finnick well help you through it when it's time. For right now, you need to get some sleep." Her words didn't help calm his nerves. His eyes were wide with panic and he started to struggle into a sitting position. "Shhh, Kai, relax."

Sighing softly, Gemma settled into a comfortable position next to Kai while she played with his curls, something that always relaxed him.

_"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day…"_

"You're not playing fair," Kai said, struggling against his drooping eyes. Gemma had sung this to him since she had first found him; her mom used to sing this to her when she was little. Gemma just smiled and kept singing.

_ "I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be…"_

Gemma stared down at his perfect little face and felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Goodnight, my angel," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

Gemma quietly left his room and went back to find Finnick – Aqua wasn't in the room, she must have turned in for the night. "Okay," she said sitting down, suddenly all business. "So we have the psycho and hulk from District 2, the giant from 11, and the girl from 12. Plus District 1 – they didn't really strike me in a certain way but their Careers so we can't count them out." She didn't mention the little girl from 11, though she wanted to. Gemma didn't know if she could kill a scared, innocent little girl. As bad as this sounded, she hoped someone else would do it for her.

"You know, District 4 usually pairs up with the Careers," Finnick pointed out.

She gave him a look. "Yeah why is that? Just because our District is close to the Capitol and we're wealthier then others?" She stared off into space then shook herself out of it. "Well it's not happening this year. I don't trust them. Any of them."

Finnick snorted. "You haven't even met them yet."

"What's the plan?" She asked, ignoring his comment. "Should we make a different alliance? And we need to go over what Kai and I are going to say in our interviews-"

"Slow down, Whitley, we don't need to get everything done tonight. It's late and you need your rest. We can focus on specifics after the Chariot entrance tomorrow, alright?"

Gemma looked at his set face and knew she had to pick and choose her arguments. "Alright… but you better think of something good," she warned.

"Good _night_, little red," he insisted, grinning when she stuck her tongue out at the nickname he used to her when she was younger. Sometimes she really hated Finnick Odair.

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Review, please, I want to hear them all! Cato's in the next chapter, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything other then my OC's!**

The train reached the Capitol around noon the next day, though Kai spent the previous half hour with his nose pressed against the window, eyes wide in shock and wonder. Gemma watched him instead, enjoying the expressions on his face. She'd already been here before with her dad, and she wasn't impressed. Tall gray buildings, a technologically advanced culture, and people with the strangest, oddest fashion sense. They tattoo and die their bodies and their hair, even surgically adding things like whiskers and talons. Insane.

The Capitol people pointed and clapped as they saw their train passing through, excitement written all over their faces.

"Look Gemma!" Kai surprised her, turning around with a grin. She had to work quickly to hide the disgust she was sure was written all over her face. "They're waving at us!"

"I see that, kiddo," she smiled. He was too young to realize that they were excited to see all the tributes, to size them up and then bet to see which one of them would survive. To them, that was all this was – a game. They weren't the ones that had to fight for their lives.

Kai waved back at them shyly at first, then with more vigor at their enthusiastic response.

Finnick called to them as the train pulled to a stop in the station. "Kai! Gemma! Let's go, we can't be late!" They hurried to the front of the train and followed Finnick off onto the platform, where they were met by the sound of the loud cheering crowd. "Alright guys, remember, look positive and happy. Throw a few waves, blow a few kisses…" He caught sight of Gemma's face and sighed. "At least smile Gemma. It's not going to kill you."

"It might," she muttered with a sigh as she followed a smiling and waving Kai. She didn't wave at the cheering, colorful crowd, but she did manage to keep a small smile hovering around the edges of her lips. More Peacekeepers met them as they walked and escorted them across the street into a tall gray building.

"Ms. Whitley," one of them said, his voice oddly familiar. "You're coming with me."

"Good luck," Finnick grinned, watching her being led away. Another Peacekeeper was leading Kai in another direction. Gemma sent him a reassuring wink over her shoulder before glancing at her Peacekeeper escort and gasping. _What the fuck? Reiker? _She opened her mouth to say something, who knows what, but he sent her a warning glare before turning and marching down the hallway. Her mind buzzing with questions, she had no choice but to follow him or be overheard, and that would blow his cover.

He opened a door for her, let her step inside, then snapped it shut behind her. Before he closed the door their eyes met and his said, _Later. We'll talk later._ Gemma was left staring at the door, her shock and confusion making her brain stutter to a halt.

A squeal startled her and she turned around to see three of the oddest people standing behind her. Two of them were women, one with bright pink hair and eyelashes, wearing some shiny outfit with polka dots. The other had short spiky hair, each spike a different color. The last person was a short man with white hair and the palest skin she's ever seen. The squeal obviously came from the one with the pink hair, who came up to her with a huge grin on her face. "You're finally here! We've been waiting ages for you to get here!" She grabbed Gemma's hand and pulled her further into the room. "My name is Niniann and this is Seisyll and Bricius. We're going to be your stylist team for this years games."

Completely overwhelmed, Gemma only managed to stammer out "I'm Gemma-" before Niniann pushed her behind a changing screen.

"Strip!" Niniann chirped. Gemma took off the clothes she had put on this morning and put on the thin robe that she was handed though she didn't know why they bothered. As soon as she stepped out from behind the screen, she was pulled over to a small pool filled with some bubbling green goo that smelled like mint leaves.

Niniann yanked off Gemma's robe and began to circle her along with the other two, all of them commenting on various parts of her body. Gemma would have felt self-conscious except they were treating her naked body as if they were at a museum critiquing a painting. She didn't even have the urge to cover herself except for when she noticed Seisyll staring at the bottom of her neck. A thin white scar ran from the side of her neck towards the bottom where the neck meets the shoulder, approximately 6 inches in length and perfectly precise. Gemma usually wore her hair down or shirts with high necks – people tended to stare.

Finally they were done and Gemma was instructed to soak in the green goo for 10 minutes. After the ten minutes were up, Gemma was told to stand up. Nini, which is what Gemma mentally started calling her for short, then scrubbed her down with a rough bar of soap, informing her that the pool replenished the skin and the soap helped remove any dead skin. Next she was hosed down, then stripped clean of any hair on her body. This was the most painful part. She just gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

After that Nini worked on her body and her nails, Seisyll worked on her face and makeup and Bricius got busy brushing and arranging her hair. Nini kept up a constant stream of chatter, describing her daily Capitol life to her….in detail as she put pounds of makeup on to cover her scar. Gemma was able to tune her out pretty well; she felt like a doll, being plucked and dressed up against her will. The other two didn't talk much, which she considered a small blessing. Finally, some indeterminable amount of time later Gemma was allowed to put her robe back on. There went three hours of her dramatically shortened life that she was never going to get back.

"No," she said emotionlessly, staring at the stylist that she had just met. "I'm not wearing that."

The young woman had long blonde, the tips dyed a pretty blue, pink and purple, silver tattoos swirling around her eyes. Klara, was what she introduced herself as. She rolled her eyes. "Just put it on Ms. Whitley."

"It's a dress. Made out of _seaweed_."

"Yes. And you come from District 4, which is on the coast, which is near the ocean, which has seaweed."

"I'll be the laughingstock of all of Panem! I'm not wearing it." She crossed her arms and dug in her heels so that ten minutes later Klara gave a short sigh of frustration before storming out of the room.

Gemma just rolled her eyes when she returned with Finnick in tow. "Seriously? You think he's going to make me change my mind?" She turned to Finnick. "Look at it. It's seaweed! She wants to drape me in seaweed!"

Finnick didn't even bother to hide the amusement on his face. "Klara is your stylist, Gemma. You have to wear what she gives you."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Gemma Whitley, put the fucking dress on!" He roared, finally losing his cool.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with his loud voice. "_No."_

He slapped a hand to his forehead and ran it down his face wearily, muttering under his breath. "Do you trust me Gemma?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, cautious of the change in his tone. Did she trust him? He might be annoying, self-centered, cocky, and an insufferable pain in her ass…. But she did trust him. "Yes," she grudgingly admitted.

She was just grateful that he didn't grin or smirk in response. "Good. I've known Klara for a while and she won't let you down. Put the dress on and get outside. Kai's waiting for you." Knowing that at least would get her to move, Finnick turned on his heel and left the room, Klara and the three members of her prep team following behind him.

Grumbling angrily under her breath, Gemma snatched the disgusting dress from Klara and stormed behind the changing screen. Gemma grimaced as it slid over her body, thankful that it didn't smell. After she put it on she stormed over to the mirror and just stared. The gross dress fell on her body like it a burlap sack, not flattering any part of her body whatsoever. "This has got to be a joke," she muttered to herself, unsure whether she wanted to physically injure her stylist or snicker at how absurd she looked.

"For Kai. You're doing this for Kai," Gemma chanted to herself. Unable to look at the mirror any longer, Gemma left the room and went in search of Kai. She found him standing by their chariot with Finnick, Klara and a man with dark skin and dreadlocks interwoven with some type of shiny material. Gemma marched over to them, keeping her face blank and ignoring the laughter and not so quiet whispers. She quickly glanced around for Reiker but didn't spot him anywhere.

Kai and Gemma stood there for a moment, taking in each other's outfits. Kai's was fashioned something almost like a dress, falling a little passed his knees. "You look ridiculous," they both said at the same time, before cracking a smile.

"You know, the lack of faith you have in us is insulting," the dreadlocked man sniffed.

"Wasn't last year's tributes dressed in some sort of scuba suit?" Gemma questioned innocently.

"Yes, well, we had an epiphany this year, didn't we Derlen?" Klara grinned. She reached into the chariot and pulled out two tridents, both gold but one was bigger then the other. She handed them over. "Alright here's the deal, faithless ones. When District 4 is called there's a small button on the floor of the chariot, just here." She made sure to show Gemma where it was. "Also on the tridents there's a small button in the middle that shoots water. Press them and then come back to us and then tell us how you feel." The grin on Klara's face had Gemma hesitating. What was she up to?

Kai must have been thinking along the same lines because he immediately started pestering Klara and Derlen with questions. What would happen? Would they get wet? Would they fly? She rolled her eyes at his overactive imagination and looked away. A flash of pink caught her eye and she looked up toward the front of the chariot line. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. The blonde girl from District 1 looked like… a giant pink bird. What was her name again? Glitter? Shimmer? Either way she definitely stuck out in the crowd. She was wearing a foot tall pink-feathered headdress that looked glued to her skull, what looked like a pink shaggy rug across her shoulders and a pink sequined dress. The boy from One didn't look much better with the shaggy vest and sequined shirt and pants. Someone must really, really, hate them.

Her gaze shifted and she caught the huge blonde boy from two watching her with his arms crossed, leaning against his chariot. She briefly noticed that he was wearing a toga like outfit with a gold metal plate across his broad chest and a headpiece with wings that sat on his head like a headband before she was caught up in his stare. He didn't look away when she caught him staring, and his smirk never fell from his face as he took in her outfit. Gemma just raised an eyebrow, unwilling to back down from this silent battle. She was unsure of how long it when on for, the battle only stopping when a loud voice told the tributes to climb on their chariots.

Breaking her eyes from his mocking, challenging stare, she held her trident tightly in her right hand, and took her spot next to Kai. Finnick jogged over to give them last minute advice. "Kai, play to the crowds, they love you. And Gemma… don't frown." A goody smile took over his face. "You never know who's falling in love with your smile. In this case, hopefully all of Panem."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm about to wear a dress made out of seaweed in front of millions of people. What's there not to smile about?" She paused. "And that was the cheesiest quote I've ever heard."

Luckily the chariots started moving and Finnick had to step out of the way. The first two districts were called and the line kept moving forward. "Head up, Kai," Gemma murmured, noting how pale he looked. "Let's just have fun with this." Kai nodded, determined, tightening his grip on the trident.

"District 4!" A loud speaker boomed, and then their chariot moved forward out of the tunnel where the full effects of the crowds cheering hit them full force.

"Here we go," Gemma said under her breath before pressing her foot on the button on the bottom of the chariot. At once a sheet of water shot up from around the sides of the chariot, basically obscuring them from the crowds view. It was over a minute later – the water fell and the gasps and whispers from the crowds were clearly audible before they exploded into loud cheers.

Kai's outfit was miraculously transformed into a soft blue sleeveless shirt, with soft shimmering colors expertly woven into the material. A soft pair of navy blue pants were rolled up to his knees completed his outfit. They were both barefoot since the water jets on the chariots, though they weren't spurting as much water, still spurted a little bit, making it slosh on the chariot floor and spill out the sides.

Gemma caught sight of herself on the large screen and her eyes widened. A dark green rag like material was wrapped multiple times around her chest, crisscrossing and then going around her neck. Another piece was wrapped four times around her bicep with the ends trailing down a couple inches off the floor. Her stomach was bare, and sitting low on her hips was the lightest material she'd ever felt. It started off a dark blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean. The front ended a couple inches above her knees showing her tan legs. The back flowed out behind her, trailing along the floor. The dark blue turned lighter as it went down until it was as white as the crashing waves. A gorgeous belt looped around her hips. It was a gold chain with an alternating pattern of white pearls and green gems that hung down her right leg.

Her eyes looked smoky on the screen, outlined in a grayish blue eye shadow. Her fiery red hair was in a half up half down style, her curls tumbling down her back.

On both of the tributes heads laid a casual crown made out of pearls and shells. They looked like wild water creatures that just walked off the beach. Unbelievable. All she could think was: _Where did the seaweed go?_

Kai stopped grinning and waving long enough to look down at his trident with a curious look on his face. Picking it up in both hands Kai moved his finger to press the button… and squirted three jets of water right in Gemma's face. She gasped, blinking water out of her eyes. Kai stood there, shocked, clutching the trident in his hands.

For a moment, Gemma forgot that they were in the Hunger Games, forgot that they were front and center of a crowd of thousands or on TV in front of millions. For a moment, it seemed like they were playing on the beach kicking and splashing each other with water. So, without even thinking, Gemma playfully took her own trident and squirted Kai right back. He was pushing his dropping curls away from his face when they both recognized the sound of cheering and laughter. As one they both grinned and turned to the crowd, pressing the buttons on the tridents and aimed them towards the people. Because they were farther away the streams of water turned into sprays of mist above their heads. The crowds went crazy, reaching their hands up towards the mist, shouting for more. They loved them.

Their chariot followed the line to the left side of the semi-circle while the outside districts made their debut. A sudden roar from the crowds made Gemma glance at the screen and her eyes widened when she saw that the tributes from District 12 were _on fire_. She stared in confusion until she realized that they weren't burning to death and that it must be fake fire. The two tributes were holding hands with wide smiles, waving at the cheering crowd. They were stunning. The noise of the crowd rivaled if not beat out the cheering that they got when they went down the aisle. They finally reached the circle where the rest of them were waiting at President Snow's mansion.

President Snow, an older man with white hair and cold, calculating eyes gives his speech after the national anthem plays and the lights dim. Gemma, like everyone else, can see the flickering flames come from 12's chariot. After the boring, yearly speech, the chariots did one last loop around the circle before entering the Training Arena.

Finnick and the stylists met them just as their chariot came to a stop. "Brilliant!" Derlen crowed. "Wonderful! Fantastic! The crowd loved you guys!"

Beaming, Kai opened the carriage door and a flood of water rushed out. He jumped out and ran to Finnick. "Whadja think Finn? We did good right, cause they were cheering so loud!"

Finnick sent him a genuine smile. "You guys did awesome. My favorite part was when you sprayed Gemma right in the face. Her reaction was so great that it was obvious it wasn't planned!"

Gemma stepped down from the chariot and with a sigh walked over to Klara who had an expectant grin on her face. "You were right, I was wrong. Sorry that I doubted you, oh fearless stylist." Her voice was monotone with a bit of sarcasm but Klara didn't seem to mind.

"I have great things planned for you, Whitley. You captured the attention of everyone in this arena." She paused, her eyes flickering to a spot over Gemma's shoulder. "Still do, in fact."

Gemma turned to see the male from Two staring at her yet again where he was standing with his district partner and the other two pink birds from One. His eyes weren't mocking this time; instead they were an intense deep blue. She couldn't read the look on his face. When their eyes met he put on what she was recognizing as his signature smirk. His gaze lazily trailed over every inch of her body, leaving a deep, slow burn in its wake. He lingered on her neck, chest and legs – all Gemma could do was stand there, not wanting to acknowledge how shallow her breath had become. When his eyes met hers again she finally recognized the look in his eyes. Hunger. Raw, undisguised hunger.

"He looks like he wants to rip off your costume," Klara whispered in Gemma's ear, making her jump. "With his teeth." Gemma suppressed the tiny shiver that threatened to run down her back at the thought.

Clenching her teeth at the disturbing feelings currently running through her body, Gemma made sure to keep her face blank as she casually turned away from District 2. "Why? Because he's so much of a monstrous blonde that he probably doesn't know how to string two words together? I mean honestly, I-" She froze, staring at one of the Peacekeepers standing against the wall. _No fucking way._ He was wearing the customary lightly armored suit complete with gun and helmet, but she'd know that face anywhere. He was here again.

The peacekeeper caught her eye and then subtly nodded his head down a corridor to the right of him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Gemma blurted, taking Kai and their advisors by surprise.

"Can't it wait?" Finnick asked. "We're about to head up to the rooms-"

"No, sorry," Gemma interrupted, trying to seem normal and not like some space cadet. "Female emergency."

"There's one down that hallway," Derlen pointed. She sent him a grateful smile before leaving, trying not to run. Thankfully most of the tributes had already headed upstairs to their rooms. The peacekeeper was gone from his post. _What was he doing here? How did he get that uniform? Did something go wrong?_

She was walking down the hallway when a white-gloved hand reached out from a doorway and yanked her inside what looked like a storage room. Probably someplace that the Capitol wouldn't even think to put cameras or microphones. She spun out of the grip and turned to face.. "Reiker. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in almost a year and that's the kind of hello you give me?" He took the helmet off so she could see his face fully and not just under the clear visor. She greedily took in his familiar face. The shock of dark brown hair, his matching eyes and his bright, playful smile. "Although I wish you'd greet me in that outfit more often," he grinned, his eyes swiftly traveling up and down her body.

A reluctant grin broke out over her face as she took the two steps forward to throw her arms around his neck. "Hello Reiker. It's so good to see you, I missed you, blah blah blah. Now what are you doing here? I don't have much time." She asked as she stepped back.

"They assigned me to this position about two months ago to work the Games. And then when I saw you volunteer…" He shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes looking sad. "Why'd you do it Gem?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know why Reiker. When Kai's name got picked-"

"So that's the Kai you're always going on about. Alright," he nodded. "I understand it but I don't like it. Paylor's pretty pissed – you had your own job to do. She's scrambling now, trying to re-strategize everything."

"I'm not going to apologize, Reiker, he's my only family-"

"I know you well enough to not expect an apology, Gem. Just… be careful will you?" His eyes showed an unexpected amount of seriousness and concern.

"I will." She turned to leave but paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Will I see you again? Before…"

His eyes softened as he walked up to her. "I'll do my best. And I'll let you know if I hear anything. You go first, okay? I'll count to a minute and then follow behind you." He hesitated for a moment, before softly running the tips of his fingers down her cheek, his eyes tracing over her face as if he were trying to memorize it. Then, without another word he stepped back and his expression was shuttered.

Gemma touched her cheek in confusion, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob. What the hell was that, that unexpected display of affection? She'd known Reiker for years now and he'd never done anything like that. They were always professional when they had their meetings. And what did he mean when he said Paylor was trying to re-strategize the plan?

Shaking her head against the fresh flood of new thoughts and questions, Gemma slipped out the door and had just turned to walk down the hallway when a voice suddenly spoke from behind her. "What are you up to, Four?" Raising an eyebrow to hide her shock, Gemma slightly turned her head to see the blonde boy from Two leaning against the other side of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Shit. _

**Paylor? Where have we heard that name before? And who's Reiker? This chapter's full of mysteries, any thoughts as to where I'm going with this? Ohhhh the mysteries =] Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I'm going on vacation this week and there's no internet unfortunately, but I'll update as soon as I can! In the meantime... Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to sneak up on people?" she asked sarcastically, raising her voice a bit louder then necessary to warn Reiker that there was someone outside the door. She began walking down the hallway towards the elevators at a leisurely pace, hoping to lead him away. "Are you stalking me or something?" _How long has he been standing there? Did he hear anything?_

"A better question is why are you coming out of a storage closet when everyone else is heading up to their rooms?"

"Maybe I needed some supplies," she pointed out.

"Or maybe you're up to something." His eyes were on Gemma's face as she pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. Relief spread through her when he didn't mention seeing Reiker. He must not have heard or seen anything.

She turned to look at him, curious. "What do you care? Shouldn't you be more focused on figuring out your strategy on how to survive the Games?"

He smirked. "I already know my strategy – I'm going to kill everyone that gets in my way and win."

Gemma laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she entered the elevator as the doors dinged open. "Well aren't you just a happy ray of sunshine! And such a typical, cocky Career. You don't think you have any competition?" She pressed 4 and then leaned against the opposite wall from him as the elevator started upwards.

"You talk about Careers as if you aren't one. District 4 has been in the Career alliance since-"

Gemma smirked this time. "Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but we have no interest in joining your alliance-" She gasped as in one second District 2 had slammed the button to make the elevator stop and the next he stepped up to her and was invading her personal space. Gemma narrowed her eyes at his face, which was only inches from hers. Both of his hands were pressed threateningly on either side of her head.

"Listen here, _sweetheart,_" he breathed threateningly. His breath had a distinct smell of mint to it that she found very distracting. "I make the terms of the Career alliance. If you're not with us, then you're against us. And believe me, that's _not_ a place you want to be." She looked up into his cold face and hard blue eyes staring back down at her. Suddenly she was hyperaware of just how close they were standing. His legs, hips and chest were pressed against her making her insides feel liquidy and warm. Her eyes briefly flickered down to his lips before meeting his once again.

She smiled at him, not willing to acknowledge how fluttery her stomach had become. "Sorry Two. You can try anything you'd like: threats, intimidation, bribery, begging – personally I'd like to see you begging on your knees-" she paused here with a raised eyebrow but he just frowned at her. She shrugged. "But nothing will work."

"No?" He breathed, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. "Maybe not on you…But what about the sweet blonde boy from your district? What was his name? Ken? No, that wasn't it. Kai?" He grinned as her eyes narrowed. "Yeah that's it…Kai. Do you think he'd be able to survive out there in the arena? My partner has a slight obsession with knives that I'm sure she'll have no problem using…"

Gemma stared at him. Did he seriously just threaten Kai? With a smile on his face?! His voice faded to a buzz as uncontrollable rage spread through her veins. Before she even realized what was happening, Gemma had brought her hands up and roughly pushed his chest so he stumbled back a few steps. In the same movement she stepped forward, grabbed his shoulders and rammed her right knee into his groin as hard as she could. District 2 let out a strangled gasp/groan and fell to his knees, cradling his precious jewels.

Gemma grabbed as much of his short blonde hair as she could and yanked his head back so she could see his face. "You fucking bitch," he groaned. "I'll-"

"Shut up," she snarled, yanking his hair a bit harder so he winced. "Listen to me very carefully, Sunshine. We will _not_ be joining your pathetic alliance. And if you so much as touch one single hair on Kai's head, I swear on my father's grave that I will cut off your tiny dick and stuff it down your throat before I kill you. Got it?" He glared up at her, blue eyes promising her a slow and painful death. She literally smiled in the face of danger. "See? I knew I'd like you down on your knees," she whispered in his ear. Taking a step back, Gemma slammed the button to make the elevator move again. Luckily, they only had to go up one more floor before it came to hers. The doors opened and Gemma stepped out before pausing and turning back around. "See you in training tomorrow, Sunshine," she grinned and winked just as the elevator doors closed.

Her rage slowly subsided and was quickly replaced by a nauseous feeling. What did she just do?

Slowly, Gemma turned around and walked down the steps into a huge living and dining room that she didn't even see. Did she regret what she just did? No. Was she going to get in a lot of trouble with Finnick? Oh yeah.

"Gemma?" Her head snapped when she heard Kai's voice. He was sitting at the dining room table with Finnick, Aqua and the two stylists, eating dinner. "Where have you been?"

"Ummm, bathroom remember?" She asked absently. "Hey Finnick, could I possibly borrow you for a second?" He nodded, his expression apprehensive as he stood up and beckoned her to follow him. "Be right back, Kai." He led her across to the other side of the living room and down to the end of a hallway before entering a bedroom.

"This is your room, I figured I'd show it to you at the same time. Kai's is right next door and I'm at the other end of the hallway."

"Mhm, that's great. So listen, I'm going to tell you a story. It's kind of funny actually, you might like it-"

"Spit it out Gemma."

"Right. So I went to the uh, bathroom and when I got out, who should be standing there but the huge guy from District 2! Funny so far right?" Finnick frowned at her. "Ok so anyway, we're walking to the elevator and just talking or whatever, and we end up talking about alliances. I casually and in the nicest way possible say I'm not going to join the Careers. So he gets all intense and starts threatening me which makes me laugh a little, and then he starts to threaten Kai." Finnick's frown deepened even further. Oh boy. "I got a little angry."

"Gemma.." He said calmly. "What did you do?" Finnick was calm. Far too calm.

"I may or may not have kneed him in the groin."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I know you Gemma Whitley, and there's no way that smart ass mouth of yours was able to stay quiet. What. Else?"

She sighed, preparing her self. "I think I said something along the lines of 'if you touch a single hair on Kai's head I'd rip your dick off shove it down your throat before I kill you."

Finnick let out a strangled laugh. "Oh, is that all?" She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Gemma…"

"I said I'd rip off his _tiny_ dick." Finnick took a deep breath and Gemma rushed to intervene. "Look Finnick, I know it wasn't the smartest move-"

"Not the smartest move?" He asked in disbelief. "Damn it Gemma! Do you realize you just made an enemy of one of the most dangerous tribute in this years games?"

"What was I supposed to do? Finnick, he was threatening Kai-"

"So kneeing him in the crotch and threatening him in return was the answer? Who do you think he's going to be gunning for first, now that you've gone and humiliated him?"

The thought made Gemma's lose her breath. She staggered back a step till she was sitting on the bed. What had she been thinking? "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight..." She looked up at him, eyes wide with desperation. "What do we do Finn?"

Seeing her look up at him like this was so opposite of her fiery personality that the anger deflated right out of him. Sighing, he sat down next to her, elbows on his knees. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've always been extremely protective of Kai. And that's fine, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. But you need to be smarter Gemma. This isn't just a game of brutality and strength. You can't just snap like that and expect everything to be okay."

"I know, I know, it was stupid. But how do I fix it?"

"You might want to try apologizing-"

"Forget it," Gemma said in a flat voice. "What's done is done. If I apologize it'll just make me look weak."

"Okay," he conceded. "I could see how you would think that. Stay clear of him, if you can."

"And if I can't?"

"Be nice." He sighed at the look she gave him. "Alright. Be _civil_, then. We don't know what he might do tomorrow. He might be furious and be actively hostile to you, he might ignore you, or he might wait to strike. You need to be vigilant and on your toes. And now that he's gone and threatened Kai, you need to keep an eye on him as well."

"I don't know how many are in his alliance," Gemma whispered. "How can I keep an eye on all of them?"

"Be extra vigilant," he shrugged. "Know that Kai can't be hurt during training. Physically anyway."

"This is all my fault."

"Now is not the time to be emotional, Gemma," Finnick stared at her, his eyes hard. "This Game will be like nothing you've ever experienced. It's mental, physical and emotional. You fail, you die. Simple as that."

"I know Odair, you don't need to remind me-"

"Then act like it. You made a mistake, get over it. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Okay," Gemma swallowed, sealing away her fear. "You're right. I'm good. It won't happen again."

"Good. Grab something to eat and then get some rest. You're going to need it before training tomorrow," he grinned. She gave him the finger but he just laughed.


End file.
